Found
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: please just read, I can't think up a deccent summary up for this story, so yeah just give it a go D hehe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…

A petite light brown curly haired girl sat idly on her bed leaning her pretty elfin featured face up towards the wooden ceiling, her slender arms resting either side of her, her hands flat on the bed.

Yori sighed heavily and allowed her smal body to fall back onto the bed, her lying there flat while her slender legs dangled over the side. Her light curls spreading around her, giving her almost a look around her pale face.

She sighed again, how long did he say he would be gone this time? Another week that was right, and when he got back he wanted her to come with him to the Night party. She smiled despite the horrible day she had, had she still did knowing that in one weeks time. He would be back and the two of them would be able to spend time with one another.

Even if it meant she'd have to watch him flirt with other women and maybe stay in their hotel room alone while he did what he did, she'd do it as long as she got to spend time with the man…she was content with that…

**

Riding on the train speeding past the green scenery on the way back to his families' home, he sighed heavily "so you said one week? Am I correct?" Asked Ruka Sounen flipping a lock of her long hair over her shoulder "yes" the blond aristocrat answered, he slid his hand gracefully into his pocket pulling out a finely made leather wallet. He opened it and in the little plastic side compartment was a picture of a pretty, petite elfin looking girl smiling happily with the only smile she had reserved for him.

Seeing the picture gave him a wave of homesickness, pulling the picture out of it's pocket he carefully looked at it and smiled, Ruka snatched the wallet-sized picture out of his hands "you still have this?" he nodded solemnly.

"Hanabusa, I know you haven't been able to spend much time with her of late but this is very important more inportan-

"Not, to you maybe…but _she is _to me" he took the picture back from Ruka an slid it back into his wallet then proceeding to place that back into his pant pocket. Leaning his head against the window, he honestly missed his, sweet, sweet innocent Yori…

"You two aren't even together though?" said Ruka stiffly, Aidou shrugged at her chuckling cruelly. Kain got prepared to separate the two "you don't have to be dating some-one to know that you love them". Ruka glared meaningly, she didn't know what he was picking on her for but he was she just knew it.

He grinned, he wasn't having a go at her…but it was so amusing for her to think he was, the said aristocrat sniggered, placing his hands on his well muscled stomach "stupid" he muttered. Ruka stood her eyes blazing. Kill was imprinted above her head as she held her hands out to strangle the playboy.

Kain jumped swiftly up grabbing Ruka around the waist, holding her steady "Ruka, calm down" he warned slowly into her ear, the slender female glared "fine!" she hissed sitting down opposite Aidou. When she did, Kain knew a headache would ensure because she.

"OUCH!" Aidou screeched, grabbing his…um family jewels "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY COW!" Ruka sat back in her seat smirking, as she folded one slender leg over the other. Kain palmed his face with his hand "great" he mumbled. Aidou's face was screwed up in pain "b…it…ch" he stuttered out in a high voice. Ruka shrugged still smirking while checking her nails "want me to do it again?"

Aidou's eyes went wide "n…o…I need…t…th….em" he squeaked, Ruka burst out laughing as did Kain, the poor nobles voice had gone high pitched. Ruka stopped mid-way through her cackle "just because you can reproduce doesn't mean you should".

Aidou glared "same goes for you, you psycho!" Kain held the two back from one another, well Aidou wasn't really a risk seeing as he was now using his ice powers…cause it hurt and Kain felt for him Ruka had heals on and that would kill…seriously.

Ruka continued to laugh at him "finally a good use for your powers!". Aidou looked at his cousin with pleading eyes "Akatsuki can you please defrost Ruka-_chaaaannnn_ cause' I think she's gotten more like an ice queen" Kain shook his head at the two, while Ruka's eye twitched at the _chaaaannnn_ statement.

"Ruka" he said in his deep monotone voice "don't even think about it" Ruka looked at Kain with a pout "why not he's the jerk!".

"What! _You_ icy bitch! Kicked my men!" Aidou yelled, standing "no, not a good idea" he said sitting back down, resting his legs on Ruka's lap, she grabbed the man's foot and was about to tear it off. Even if he could easily put it back on and the thing would heal within seconds but still… "I wouldn't, not with my foot is awful close to that face of yours it's terribly tempting, so be a good girl and _stay_".

Kain rolled his eyes…_great another three hours of this…_ he was interrupted from his thoughts, as he needed to pry Ruka of his still injured cousin…_joy_

_**Hey every one thanks for reading this =D, ok so tell me how I went with this…it'd be great thanks.**_

_**Tips, idea's you know the drill**_

_**Tayla**_


End file.
